<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Refuge by ageless_aislynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760635">Refuge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn'>ageless_aislynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snowells Kisses prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by BrokenBookAddict<br/>Pairing: SnowHarry<br/><a href="https://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/622436673140244480/types-of-kisses-prompts">Snowells Kisses prompt</a> 19. <i>Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snowells Kisses prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Refuge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts">BrokenBookAddict</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And now for something fluffier... Well, it's actually a little bit soggy right now, to tell the truth, but I'm <b>sure</b> it'll be fluffy when it dries! ;)</p><p>If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm beginning to think that instead of <i>Snow</i>, your last name really should've been <i>Storm</i>," Harry grumbled as they huddled in a too-narrow doorway, trying to take shelter from the worst of the downpour. "Or maybe even <i>Deluge</i>."</p><p>"Hey," Caitlin quipped, "it’s not my fault that it started raining so hard."</p><p>She had practically disappeared inside his coat with him. He had pulled it around her as much as he could, leaving his other side unprotected. But he found that getting partially drenched was worth the opportunity to hold her so closely.</p><p>Not that he would ever admit that, of course.</p><p>"It's awfully coincidental, though, isn't it? We've followed this meta for three days and got rained on for every one of them. And not one time did the forecast even call for cloudy skies." His tone was stern but he felt her chuckle and knew he wasn't fooling her. At some point, she'd come to know him too well.</p><p>Thunder boomed uncomfortably close overhead and she flinched, curling into him a little more. He automatically tightened his arms around her.</p><p>"Do you think we’re in danger out here?" she asked. The street was mostly deserted, all other foot traffic having sought shelter. Including the metahuman they had been following, a woman who had literally melted away into the pavement when the rain began.</p><p>"Nah," he said. "It’s only if the light--"</p><p>A large bolt of lightning fanned across the dark sky before he had the chance to say anything else.</p><p>"We’d better make a break for it," he amended.</p><p>The S.T.A.R. Labs van had been left parked at the end of the block, which looked a world away in the current downpour. They both sighed.</p><p>"Let's go," she said and slipped her hand into his as she left the shelter of his coat. They started to run.</p><p>By the time they reached the van, the rain was coming down in sheets so heavy that it was difficult to see more than an arm's length away. Caitlin had the keys and she had to bend slightly just to be able to see where the lock was in the door.</p><p>Harry ushered her in first and she crawled over the drivers' seat to let him enter behind her. Once he was in, he locked the door, started the van and got the heater going.</p><p>"We're going to need to wait this out," he said. "We shouldn't drive when visibility is this bad."</p><p>"S-sure," she said, her teeth chattering. </p><p>The rain had plastered their hair down. Water streamed off of them as if they had jumped into the ocean while fully clothed.</p><p>"There should be some towels in here," she said, moving into the back and switching on the light as she went, blinking against the glare.</p><p>She found the towels in one of the supply cabinets. They were fairly small but at least they were better than nothing. Barely.</p><p>Water continued to puddle at their feet as the rain drummed loudly on the roof. He shrugged out of his coat and tossed it aside with a wet squelch. Thunder cracked loudly enough to shake the van and she made an unhappy noise.</p><p>"You all right?" he asked.</p><p>"I'll be fine once we get home."</p><p>Then she chuckled and he looked at her curiously.</p><p>"I just realized the last time I had a conversation about <i>home</i> in this van," she said. "That home isn't a place, it's a person who makes you feel safe and loved."</p><p>He plucked at his sodden shirt, then yanked it off over his head, leaving him in his undershirt. After he tossed it in the direction of his coat, he said, "And?"</p><p>"It's a good sentiment," she went on. "It's ironic that it came from Eobard Thawne."</p><p>"Ah," he said flatly. "What were you two doing in here talking about home and love?"</p><p>He heard the clear jealousy in his voice far too late to do anything about it.</p><p>"We were watching Professor Stein's house," she said, looking momentarily lost in the memory. "It was in the early days when he and Ronnie had first joined as Firestorm -- you know about that, right?"</p><p>"Yes," he said, softening his tone. He hadn't realized he would be provoking her into talking about her late husband. "I… I understand. About losing a spouse. Jesse's mom. I didn't deal well with it."</p><p>She nodded. For a moment, no words were needed. Then she returned to her original subject.</p><p>"'Home is a person.' I thought about that a lot after we learned he was the Reverse Flash," she went on. "He had somebody he loved, somebody who loved him. It seems impossible with all of the evil he did but… it had to be true. The way he said it, it had to be. He'd lost his home and he was desperate to find it… to find <i>that person</i> again."</p><p>The wistful way she spoke about the murderer who had stolen his doppelganger's identity made jealousy spike inside him once more. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, <i>he</i> wanted to be the only person with this face who had a place in her thoughts. In her heart.</p><p>"I just... I miss that, you know? Having somebody who's there for you, who you can be there for, too. Somebody who's your home, in good times or bad. Do you know what I mean?"</p><p>He knew he needed to make a sarcastic comment, whip out some biting truth, to deflect away from the lump in his throat and the way his heart clenched. The way his fingers ached to tuck back her wet hair, his arms to hold her close and give her that refuge they both sought.</p><p>But instead of sarcasm, all that came out of his traitorous mouth was a soft, "Yeah, I know."</p><p>In the quiet moments that followed, the storm howled outside and the van shuddered.</p><p>"I'm going to take off my blouse," she said.</p><p>That abrupt, matter-of-fact statement cut through the sentiment and dropped straight to his groin.</p><p>"Like you did your shirt and coat," she explained. "I'm never going to stop dripping, otherwise."</p><p>"Of course," he said far too quickly and thunder rumbled, a mocking laugh.</p><p>"I think there might be some S.T.A.R. Labs t-shirts in here," she said, opening more of the cabinets. "Ah, there they are. Would you mind?"</p><p>"Sure," he said, even though she should've been perfectly capable of reaching the top shelf on her own. He brushed against her as he pulled one of the shirts down. Placing it on the counter let him almost wrap his arm around her again. But just as he went to step back, she put her hand on his.</p><p>"A port in a storm can be like a home, don't you think?" she murmured.</p><p>She looked over her shoulder at him and, though her words had a vulnerable note to them, her expression was hopeful.</p><p>"I think," he said carefully, "that you'd better be clear on what you're telling me because I don't want any misunderstandings."</p><p>She turned, leaning forward to kiss him, slowly, gently, her lips still cool and damp from the rain.</p><p>When they parted, he blinked as if dazzled from staring into the sun. "Okay, I think I understood that," he said and she smiled.</p><p>Thunder boomed overhead once more but, this time, neither of them flinched.</p><p>"Rain's not so bad after all," he mumbled and kissed her again much more thoroughly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now with an epilogue over in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877195/chapters/74722650">Chapter 24</a> of the final fic in this prompt set, titled (naturally ;) ) "Epilogue." ♥♥♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>